


seven times

by chrisevnas



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I hope you like it, LITERALLY, OH BY THE WAY, Poetry, Sad (kinda), anyway, but i'd be lying if i said wondertrev didn't make me cry, five minutes, i live for bi diana, in like, in referral to the way diana tilts her head back in the movie, so short, very straight, wondertrev, you'll read it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevnas/pseuds/chrisevnas
Summary: seven times i looked for you





	1. one

**_one_ **

_two days_

_i look up_

_i close my eyes_

_i try to imagine_

_you here with me_

_we could have done it_

_we could have_

_figured it out_

_but you needed_

_to give yourself_

_to the cause_

_and allow me_

_to do the same._

 

_so i tell you_

_silently_

_that i love you_

_that i always will_

_and that someday_

_we’ll meet again._

 


	2. two

**_two_ **

_one year_

_i talk to you_

_every night_

_but tonight_

_i look up_

_i see you_

_just as i did_

_before_

_and i say_

_i love you_

_because i do_

_i always will_

_and_

_i miss you_

_so much_

_you’d know_

_what to do_

_you always did._


	3. three

**_three_ **

_two and a half years_

_the ache in my bones_

_will not cease_

_my heart_

_has been taken_

_up with you_

_and i am left_

_with an empty_

_chest_

 

_why_

_did you have to_

_leave me?_

_i need you_

_so badly_

_you became home_

_i don't belong here_

_without you_

_and now_

_i feel like_

_a stranger_

_in my own skin._


	4. four

**_four_ **

_fourteen years_

_i promised myself_

_i wouldn’t tilt my head_

_i wouldn’t_

_torture myself_

_like that._

_but i miss you_

_so much._

_today_

_is your birthday_

_and i wear_

_the watch_

_because_

_it still ticks_

_reminding me_

_just how much_

_time has passed._

 

_i wish_

_i could visit_

_your grave_

_i wish_

_i could lay down_

_flowers_

_but you died_

_with no body left behind_

_and that hurts._

_i live through_

_photographs_

_and thoughts of_

_a better time._

_when there_

_was no war_

_to be fought._

_we would eat breakfast_

_we would read the paper_

_we would go to work_

_we would get married_

_and maybe we_

_would know what_

_it’s like._


	5. five

**_five_ **

_twenty-five years_

_i try_

_to speak to you_

_only in_

_my head and heart_

_because sometimes_

_it seems silly_

_to people_

_that i must look up_

_to find you_

_but my memory_

_is not serving me well_

_i am starting to forget_

_how blue your eyes are_

_and the photographs_

_all black and white_

_are not helping._

_i panic_

_i don’t want to forget_

_i never could,_

_not really._

_so if you’re there,_

_tell me how blue_

_your eyes are._

_i miss them._


	6. six

**_six_ **

_sixty-one years_

_my skin  
is untainted_

_by my age._

_sometimes_

_i find myself_

_wondering what you_

_would look like now._

_no doubt you’d still_

_be handsome._

_you always were._

_i wear your watch_

_every day_

_i can’t take it off._

_and i know_

_they can hear me talk_

_to you_

_but they never_

_say anything._

_for that_

_i am grateful._

_i saw_

_sammy today._

_he is the only_

_one left._

_we spoke of you_

_he misses you too_

_he told me_

_that sometimes_

_he sees you_

_and you say_

_you are proud_

_of me._

_if that’s true_

_thank you_

_i love you_

_and i can’t wait_

_to come home._


	7. seven

**_seven_ **

_ninety-nine years_

_today_

_is my birthday._

_but i cannot_

_find reason_

_to celebrate._

_for most,_

_it would be_

_a tragedy_

_to be one year closer_

_to the afterlife._

_but for me,_

_it would be a miracle._

_all i want_

_is to feel your skin_

_again._

_but until then_

_i am stuck_

_in eternity_

_without you._


End file.
